


The New Kid

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Bullying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio just moved from Spain to America and everything is new for him. He has to take extra english courses and make friends. The problem is, the only person who will talk to him wants nothing to do with him.





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> "They say that you can't love others if you don't love yourself, but some of us love others so much that we have no love left for ourselves." - I.B.

Antonio rubs his arm. It’s first day of middle school in America. Halfway through the year. Only at some major prompting from his mother does he get out of the car. Antonio has his head down as he walks through the doors, playing with the straps on his backpack for something to do. The feeling of his new braces pressing into his lips is painful, and he is frustrated by being jostled by all the kids walking through the hall. He finds his way to the principal’s office, looking curiously at the boy sitting in front of it, pouting. 

“Hello! Is this the principal?” Antonio asks shyly, gesturing at the door. The other boy turns a dirty look towards him, making Antonio flinch back and apologize. A huff is then followed by confirmation. Antonio sits down beside the other boy after some hesitance, assuming that he must in order to speak with the principal. He hums quietly to himself, staring off into space. 

“Lovino Vargas, back again?” The principal asks, looking down at the kid by Antonio’s side. “And you must be Antonio, the transfer. Thank you for waiting patiently, I have your schedule right here, and Mr. Vargas, since he can’t watch his language, will escort you around the school for the rest of the week instead of going to detention.” He hands the schedule to Lovino, then steps back into his office. Antonio stands up, pushing his glasses up his face and smudging them badly with his fingers. 

“My name is Antonio!” He smiles softly Lovino, trying to be friendly. It wouldn’t be his best idea to upset his new guide. “I know he said all week, but if you could just show me where everything is today, then I would be okay.” Antonio notes how upset Lovino look with the predicament and starts to shrink in on himself. 

Lovino rolls his eyes and pushes his fingers through his hair. “Whatever. Ground rules: You will not be annoying, don’t be stupid, and definitely stop with this fake ‘i just want to be your friend’ bullshit, okay?” He looks down at the schedule, then leads Antonio to his first class, shoving his schedule into his hand. “I will be out here when you’re done with class, so you better have your schedule out so we can get there quickly, I don’t want to be late to class just because I had to babysit you.”

Antonio blushes darkly, looking down at his shoes. He’s a little scared and very intimidated by Lovino. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve the snappy treatment, but he feels he must have done something. His first day goes fairly well, despite the bad treatment by his guide. He even discovered that Lovino isn’t as prickly as he comes off, he’s just really angry all the time. At least he wants people to think he is. Antonio chuckles as Lovino drops him off by the front of the school, calling a goodbye. 

The rest of the week goes similarly, though he does get closer with Lovino over that week. He would even consider them friends, though he’s not sure that Lovino would. He walks into school, looking through the crowd for the now familiar auburn hair. “Lovino!” He calls as he friends the boy standing next to someone else who looks just like him. “And Lovi’s clone?” He pauses. Lovino scoffs. 

“My clone? What are you, stupid? This is my brother. Clearly, cause he doesn’t have half my fashion sense.” He huffs, shooting Feliciano a slightly annoyed but mostly affectionate look. “He’s my little brother. Feliciano, this is the transfer student, Antonio. I was supposed to just be escorting him, but he’s clinging to me now.” 

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you Antonio! Any friend of Lovino’s is a friend of mine!” He says happily, shaking Antonio’s hand hard, startling him. “I think we have a couple of classes together! Lovi and I have different lunches, otherwise I’d talk to you then! I have to get to my class early to talk with my teacher, see you later Lovi, Toni!” He smiles cheerfully, walking away. 

Antonio smiles at Lovino, looking incredibly happy. “I really like you, Lovi, you’re really nice.” He says, walking with Lovino to the library. He likes to spend his time with Lovino while they wait for class to start. He sits down, pulling out his homework to read over it to make sure everything is right, occasionally pestering Lovino for help. Especially for some English words that he’s confusing with other ones. Lovino finds this slightly endearing, though mostly annoying. 

He stares at the chipped paint on his nails as the routine starts again. He puts in his headphones and puts no music, the Black Parade blasting from his headphones. Antonio watches him for a moment before checking over his English homework. “Lovi, is this right?” He asks, pushing the papers over to him. Lovino silently reads over the papers then nods, looking at Antonio. 

“Yeah it’s right. You should just watch some grammar things.” He says, tone bored. “Toni I can’t keep doing this with you. We’re not friends, I don’t like you.” He huffs. “I just want to be alone. Can’t you just let middle school be boring? Let me be alone and have no friends, so then I can get to high school. Besides, if you’re friends with me, you’re just going to get picked on.” 

Antonio looks at him, then down at the papers again. “I guess…” He whispers, packing his papers up and getting up. “I’m sorry. I thought you… I thought we could be friends. I didn’t mean to annoy you.” He pushes down the tears. He was always told he was a crybaby, he doesn’t want that to be a rumour around the school. He finds a bathroom, locking the door to cry over the sink. He sniffles, wiping his face on his sweater. His glasses are fogged over and blurry with tears. 

“Stupid… Stupid, he doesn’t even know me, how could he like me.” He sniffles, trying to wipe his glasses clean in the process. It takes a couple minutes for him to calm down, making him late to his first class. Feliciano looks concerned when he comes into class like that, but doesn’t say anything. It turns out, that being friends with Lovino isn’t the only reason he’d end up picked on. His glasses are offset, because the arm is bent, and his lip was busted on his braces. He just stays curled up on the ground, the papers from his backpack scattered around him and his arms over his head to hide the sobs. 

A hand on his side makes him jolt, then start begging quietly. He doesn’t want to be hit again. Lovino frowns deeply, gently pulling him into a sitting position. He pulls out a package of tissues and dabs at his bleeding lip. “Come on, Tonio, stop crying… Stop crying, okay?” He whispers, gently wiping at his tears. “I’m so sorry okay? Please stop fucking crying Toni. I can’t stop your tears, you’re crying too much.” 

Antonio looks at him with big, green eyes and crooked glasses, and Lovino can’t help the throb in his heart. “I was being dumb earlier, we should be friends. I want to be friends with you. Stop crying.” He gathers the papers and puts them into Antonio’s backpack. “Why are you still here? Where is your mom?” He asks. 

Antonio sniffles, finally stopping the tears. “She… She’s working late today. I told her I’d be at the school. She’s not coming until like, six or seven or something like that.” His voice is shaky and raw as he speaks. He looks away from Lovino, pulling his glasses off to clean them and tape the broken arm into the right position. “They… They had no reason to attack me… I just have braces and glasses… Why did they attack me?” He whimpers. Lovino sits against the wall next to him, putting his arm around Antonio and pulling him into a gentle hug. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry they hit you. I don’t know why, they’re assholes.” He whispers, looking at Antonio. “We’ll be friends and we’ll protect each other, yeah?” He offers, smiling when Antonio nods in agreement. “But we need to get your English under control. We’ll study every morning before class. And we need to fix your glasses for real.” He chuckles softly and smiles at him. Antonio can’t help but smile as well, snuggling up against Lovino’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know if we're alone in the universe but I've met pleanty of people who are alone inside themselves." - Iain Thomas


End file.
